Hospital Ups and Downs
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: The guys get confined in the hospital for a day and the girls visit them because it's their fault they're there in the first place.Heiji asks Kazuha to be his girl.Shinichi and Ran make up.Kaito and Aoko fight over Hakuba. HeijiKazuha KaitoAoko ShinRan


_**Disclaimer: As I said before, DC nor MK isn't mine. If it was, Shinichi would have been Shinichi a long time ago and there would be more appearances of Heiji and Kaito. I would even make the main characters. **_

_**So I would like to thank everybody who read the first part of our trilogy:D Thanks a lot guys! Also, thanks to the guys reading this and who would review it. XD Anyway, here's the second part of the trilogy! Mina, Celine and I still thought of this and we're still in it. But our names here are different. We thought of Japanese names with our initials! (except for Celine, we made it K). Well, hope you guys like it and I hope you guys review! Please R&R! **_

The guys had hazy feelings. They couldn't wake up from the exhaustion and the pain. They just slept there at the hospital bed, as if not knowing what happened to them. Not remembering what the girls even did, just for that moment of time.

But the girls eventually found out what happened to them. It was thanks to Ran's friends who saw Shinichi brought to the hospital. The hospital was pretty near to their school. So the girls went to the hospital as soon as they could. Of course they were guilty. Who wouldn't be if they were in their situation? They did beat the daylights of their best friends.

"Heiji? Shinichi? Kaito?" Kazuha called out as he opened the room door. The guys were in shared rooms with only curtains dividing them. All the girls went in and saw that they were still asleep. So they just went to their bedsides. Of course Kazuha at Heiji's, Ran at Shinichi's and Aoko at Kaito's.

They felt even guiltier upon seeing the three. They wanted to say something to them, but they couldn't. So, they just opened the curtains that separated them three to talk to each other.

"What have we done?" Ran told them.

Aoko shooked her head. "I can't believe that we did this. I didn't mean to."

She suddenly heard someone moaning at the fourth curtain. Aoko decided to see who it was since she was the closest to it.

She opened the curtain and Hakuba was revealed in pain. "Hakuba?! Why is he here?" she asked to herself out loud.

Kazuha and Ran walked to Aoko. "You know him?"

"He's my classmate and uh… friend," she hesitated to say. "Oh, he's sweating," she said upon noticing. "I better wipe him with a cold towel."

"Are you sure he's just a friend? Kaito may get jealous if you take care of him," Kazuha warned.

Aoko blushed on Kazuha's comment. "Why would Kaito get jealous? We're just friends. And Hakuba and I are just friends as well."

"Then why did Kaito give you that expensive bracelet? Friends don't do that."

"Best friends do," she corrected.

"Whatever, I'll go back to Shinichi. But don't say we didn't warn you," Ran said and sat down on her chair, closed the curtain and waited for Shinichi to wake up, even though she got sleepy. Kazuha did the same on Heiji's bedside.

Aoko left the room and got a towel from the nurse. As she was doing so, she asked the nurse why Hakuba was in the hospital in the first place. She found out that he slipped on the ground and that his head fell. Aoko afterwards went to the bathroom and soaked it wet then went back to the room. Next, she pulled a chair to Hakuba's bed and sat on it, putting the cold towel on Hakuba's sweating head.

Hakuba woke up from the calm feeling that had become of him. "Aoko-chan?" he questioned as he started to open his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me Hakuba."

"Oh, where am I???" he questioned, trying to look around.

"You're at the hospital. I asked the nurse what happened and she told me that you hit your head on the ground."

Hakuba held his head and felt a lump. He remembered what had happened. "Must be because I slipped on that banana and ice."

Aoko knew what Hakuba was describing. It was what Kaito threw upon shock. "Oh, that's saba con yelo," she said sadly since she didn't want to remember their fight. It was her birthday after all, and that moment shouldn't be remembered. That was the first time she and Kaito fought on her birthday. They usually set aside their differences for that day.

"I see. So anyway… why are you here, Aoko? Don't tell me you left Kaito for me?" Hakuba asked her in humor and flirtation. He after all liked Aoko.

"No, no, no! Actually-"

"Well, whatever reason you may be here, I guess I should reward your kindness, huh?" Hakuba told Aoko and leaned towards her so that he could kiss her. Aoko knew what he was about to do, but she didn't know what to do. She really didn't have intimate feelings over Hakuba. She just remained speechless.

Out of the blue, the curtain separating Hakuba's part of the room from Kaito's part opened. Kaito opened it from awakening. He then saw Hakuba ready to kiss Aoko.

"Kaito, you're awake! Thank God!" Aoko commented as she stood up from her chair, all ready in hugging her best friend. _"That was a close call." _

Kaito didn't speak a word. Of course he got jealous. Aoko had already caused such damage to him and she went to Hakuba first just to flirt with him? _"How could that girl do that!? Pick Saguru over me? That jerk over me?"_

"Yeah…" was all he could say.

"So man, how's it feel knowing Aoko came to accompany me first?" Hakuba asked tauntingly. He didn't only like Aoko, he was also Kaito's rival, in almost everything. So, Hakuba enjoyed playing with Kaito's mind, making him jealous and enraged.

Kaito looked back and avoided any eye contact with either Aoko or Hakuba. "Bah! I don't care who she accompanies first! If you must excuse me, I need more rest," he expressionlessly said and closed the curtain.

Aoko wanted to make things clear. It was obvious that Kaito was annoyed that she didn't take care for him first since he was her best friend. "Kaito, wait! You don't understand. I was just with Hakuba because-"she started to say, staring at the closed curtain. She waited for Kaito to open it and forgive her.

"You don't have to explain anything. I don't care why. I don't see why I should care, so you shouldn't explain yourself. Besides, kiss him for all I care. I can't stop you from liking anyone, even that anyone is Saguru."

Aoko didn't want to, but she found the urge to open the curtain and stand up. "Okay, Kaito, why are you soo angry with me?" she asked in frustration. Kaito was just too stubborn to admit his real feelings and that made Aoko really mad.

"I'm not angry," he denied.

"Your tone sure sounds angry! Listen, I only accompanied Hakuba first because he was in a worse condition than you. I went to you first. You looked peaceful and okay. Only when Hakuba moaned of pain was when I cared for him. He was sweating a lot and needed a towel."

Kaito begun to scream at Aoko. "You don't have to care for such jerk!! You know how much we hate each other! Why defend his side?! Do you like him!?"

"He's only my friend and classmate! Why can't I!?!?! What's wrong with doing so?" Aoko exclaimed back.

"Because? Because… Because he's Hakuba!!! And you didn't answer my question if you liked him," Kaito said pathetically.

"You do know I'm right here and I can hear you two." Hakuba raised his brow.

"You started this in the first place!" Kaito warned him with a pointed finger.

"It isn't he's fault!" Aoko butted in their conversation. "It's your fault! You judge too quickly! You never let me explain further."

"There's nothing left to explain. You can clearly-"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Heiji exclaimed at the same time, waking up.

They all got shocked of Heiji's scream. But they did shut up. Kaito just slept again, though pretending this time. Aoko just slept on his bedside. Kaito opened one eye and saw what Aoko did. He just ignored her and slept for real. Hakuba just decided to close the curtain. He decided to shut his mouth and waited till he got sleepy.

Kazuha in the other hand, who was at the other end of the room, got shocked. She awoke from Heiji's comment. "Heiji, easy, easy. Are you okay?" she questioned.

"How can I be okay when you used your aikido on me," he derisively answered.

"Well it was your fault in the first place for calling me fat!"

"Whatever. I just want to sleep. Let's talk later," Heiji told him and slept, putting his pillow on his head. Kazuha just slept again too.

---

In less than an hour, there was peace in the room. Everybody was asleep, not a single noise. Not one. Until…

"Brrr…" four hungry stomachs said in unison. The four guys woke up, all in hunger.

"I'm hungry Kudo-kun. Let's get some food," Heiji told Shinichi as he opened the curtain separating them.

"Yeah, I am too. Let's ask Kaito if he wants some food," Shinichi told Heiji. He afterwards opened the curtain separating him and Kaito. "Kaito, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's get some food. Though not from the girls. I'm suffering from post-traumatic stress because of them," Kaito explained while looking at Aoko.

Hakuba was hungry as well. He opened the curtain separating him from Kaito. "I heard you guys are going to get some food. Why don't we just push the button beside us to ask the nurses?"

"Nice plan Hakuba," Shinichi told him.

"Wait, you know him?" Kaito asked unknowingly.

"Yeah, Heiji also knows him. We met him from our cases. After all, he's a detective too. Though, how about you, Kaito? How do you know Hakuba?" Shinichi explained.

"He's my… err… classmate. Sadly."

"Don't mind him. We have never really seen each other eye to eye. I mean, even as Kaitou Kid, he hates me," Hakuba said to them all.

"KAITOU KID?!" Heiji and Shinichi said in shock.

"Okay, Hakuba, how many times should I tell you that I am not Kaitou Kid!? He's making it up. He doesn't have any evidence. The only thing he has is that we're both magicians," Kaito explained with a sweat, scared of his identity being revealed.

"Oh, okay," Heiji and Shinichi said with a pant.

"So anyway, we should get some food already. I'm really hungry," Shinichi said.

They all did so and in a matter of ten minutes, three girl nurses and one gay nurse came in to give them their food.

A nurse named Misaki, with her hair in a pony tail and looked exactly like the vendor Mina, gave Heiji his food, while a nurse named Natsumi which had her hair in a half pony tail and looked exactly like Nicole, another vendor at the food stall before, gave Kaito his food. Then, Shinichi's food was given by a nurse named Kaori who had glasses and her hair down. Like the other two, she looked like one of the vendors they had met previously, to be precise, Celine. Finally, Hakuba's food was given by an oddly eccentric, fat, gay nurse, Conchatina.

The four got scared in seeing the food that was presented. It was all uniform, and all of them hated or was traumatized by one of the food present. Though, Hakuba wasn't only scared of the food, but also to Conchatina as well. They fret in terror.

"Not raisins!!!" Shinichi screamed with eyes widely opened from the dry food.

"Not fish!!!" Kaito yelled as he pointed on the vile piece of animal.

"Not saba con yelo!!!" Heiji and Hakuba exclaimed in unison while screaming on top of their lungs.

"What's wrong with it?" the four nurses said in unison, telling it to their assigned patients.

"I can't bear seeing that!" they all answered in unison with a loud voice.

"It's only raisins. You don't need to be afraid. Have some," Kaori told Shinichi, trying to give him some.

"NOOOO!!!!" Shinichi said as he tried to push the raisins away.

"Don't be as stubborn as your friend. It's only fish. Fish are your friends, which can also be your food," the nurse Natsumi told Kaito with a smile.

"Fish are not friendly beings! They're conniving evil doers!! And Nemo is their leader!" Kaito explained, trying to push the fish away from him.

"Okay, Heiji, it's only saba con yelo. You have to face your fears," Misaki said as he tried to push the spoon of banana to Heiji's mouth.

"No way is that coming in! You don't know what we've been through with that! Especially Hakuba!" he explained.

"How's that?" Conchatina asked Heiji. "Are you really afraid of saba con yelo, dearie?" he then directed to his patient Hakuba.

Hakuba gulped. He knew where the conversation was leading to. "Uh…"

"Come, eat some. It's good for you!" he said while forcing the saba con yelo to Hakuba.

"Nooo!!!" Hakuba answered, waving his hands madly.

The four didn't really want the food. They demanded for a change but that was all the canteen had made. The nurses forced them, but they couldn't and wouldn't. It was no use. They were to strong for the three girls and the gay.

Providentially for the nurses, Aoko, Kazuha and Ran had awoken from the noise in the room.

"What's-going-on?!" they said, each saying a word of the sentence. Kazuha said the first word, Aoko, the second, and Ran, the last.

"They don't want to eat even though they're really hungry. Either they hate it so much or is traumatized from the food," Kaori explained.

"Yeah, we did all we can, but all we got was dirty uniforms. They really didn't want the food. And they were too strong for us," Natsumi informed.

"We can handle it from here, let me have that. I can surely feed Heiji this saba con yelo," Kazuha told Misaki as she got the spoon she was holding. Heiji looked scared.

Aoko and Ran did the same thing to the utensils Natsumi and Kaori was holding. Shinichi and Kaito had the same terror in their eyes as Heiji.

"Good luck. You guys are going to need it," the three straight nurses said in unison.

"Wait! Your faces look oddly familiar," Ran said upon realization.

They all thought for a moment. "Oh I know! They look a lot like the vendors we bought the saba con yelo from!" Aoko said in amazement. "Do you know them?"

"Yes we do. Asides from the fact that they're one of our triplets, they brought these four guys to the hospital," Misaki explained.

The girls dropped the utensils to feed the guys. The guys were relieved. "Triplets?! So you have another one that looks like you three? Wait… I remember I have second cousins that are triplets… I have never seen them though…" Aoko said, thinking deeply.

"Me too!!!" Kazuha and Ran said at exactly the same time.

"Wow, such a coincidence!" Misaki said in an exaggerated voice. All just gave her a silent look of eccentricity.

"Wait… maybe we are related?" Natsumi asked. "What are your names?"

Each of them introduced themselves.

"Mori Ran."

"Toyama Kazuha."

"Nakamori Aoko."

"We are your cousins!!!" Kaori said in utter joy. "My cousin's last name's Mori, Misaki's cousin's last name is Toyama and Natsumi's cousin's last name is Nakamori!" she continued. "Nice to finally meet you!"

They all hugged each other and talked for a while until they remembered about the guys, which was about three minutes to five. Hakuba's nurse Conchatina just kept making him eat the saba con yelo until he fainted. He didn't pay much attention to the conversation of the girls to their second cousins.

"Oh, we haven't fed the guys yet!" Ran informed Kazuha and Aoko.

"And I think the doctors must be looking for us. Conchatina, can you stay here? We have to go," Misaki said.

She gave a nod. "It's okay. I would love to stay here with this hunk," he said as he hugged Hakuba. Hakuba just awoke and sweat even more in disgust.

"Well, it was nice meeting you three. Tomorrow, maybe you and our brothers can meet? You already have met Nicole, Mina and Celine already, so you should meet Nick, Migs and Carl as well," Kaori informed.

"Sure, we would love to meet them," the three girls answered.

"Good. Well, see you some other time," Natsumi said as she waved goodbye. Kaori and Misaki did the same too. After doing so, they all left the room. As soon as they did, Kazuha, Aoko and Ran got the food utensils again and made or rather obliged Kaito, Shinichi and Heiji to eat.

"You have to face your fear of fish, Kaito!" Aoko said as she forced one spoon of a piece of fish to Kaito's mouth. She was successful.

"And you too Shinichi. Eat these raisins if you don't want to get hurt again!" Ran said as she fed Shinichi. Ran was successful as well.

"As for you Heiji, don't you dare do anything stupid and just eat the saba con yelo!" Kazuha said as she pushed the spoon with a banana to Heiji's mouth. She did a good job.

The guys hated the taste and recalling what happened. The girls fed them some more.

When everything on the tray was finished, they all looked like they were gonna barf, as well as Hakuba who finally had finished his food too.

"I think I gonna get sick…" the four said in unison. They all afterwards ran to the bathroom.

Shinichi reached there first and locked the room.

"Unfair Kudo!!!" Heiji commented, knocking on the door hardly and rapidly.

Shinichi didn't reply. All they heard was gagging noises.

"Eew," the two girls said in unison except for Ran. She got even guiltier of what she did. She had already beaten Shinichi too hard. And now she caused him pain by letting him eat raisins. It may have been the first day they had become officially together, but it was also the day that she had caused the most damage to Shinichi.

"Shinichi are you okay?" Ran asked in total concern.

Shinichi didn't answer. He continued gagging.

"I need to get in!!! I'm gonna discharge! There's a reason I don't eat and hate fish, Aoko!" Kaito said as he held his stomach that kept making weird sounds, though it was different from an empty stomach.

Aoko sweat dropped. "Oh… I thought you just didn't like them. I see that you're allergic to fish. How come you never told me that?!"

"You never asked!" he said angrily.

"Don't scream at her like that!" Kazuha and Ran defended Aoko.

"I can't help it! She brought me here to the hospital! She did this to me! She-"

Suddenly, Kaito… farted of all the emotion.

Everyone became silent. All that could still be heard was Shinichi's gagging.

They then all began to laugh hysterically. Kaito just blushed of the embarrassment. Not only did he fart in front of his new friends but also in front of Aoko. "I'm only a person! It's Aoko's fault anyway!!!" he tried to blame.

Everybody continued laughing. Suddenly, Shinichi finally opened the door and was finished with his bathroom business. He looked totally relieved.

Kaito cut in the line and went before Heiji. He had to get in to stop the embarrassment and because he really had to discharge.

"Kuroba!! What the?! Let me in you… you… fart boy!!!" Heiji screamed as an insult, though still in pain. "I can't deal with this anymore!"

"I'm so sorry about him, Heiji. He's just really stubborn," Aoko apologized while bowing.

"Your sorry can't do anything in my condition."

"Now don't you talk to Aoko like that you ahou!" Kazuha said to Heiji, threatening him.

"Ahou! You're such an ahou! You caused this! You… you..." Heiji stopped as he felt worse by each second passing by. "You… you… ah… Kazuha… you… ahou!" Heiji started to say until he vomited on Kazuha.

"Ah! This is my favorite shirt! Ahou!" Kazuha said in annoyance. "Heiji!!"

"Serves you right ahou! And we were only having a walk, why wear that shirt? Nothing important was about to happen today."

Kazuha blushed. "Uh… no reason. I just… wanted to."

_**Flashback**_

Aoko, Ran and Kazuha had left the guys and they decided to go shopping. But they knew Kazuha didn't need to shop anymore. What she wore was already pretty cute. It really suited her.

"Wow Kazuha, that's a nice shirt. You really don't need to buy another one anymore," Aoko praised.

"Wait, did something important happen today? Why so dressed up?" Ran asked.

Kazuha blushed. She hesitated to answer, sweating in a great deal, but she finally admitted. "Heiji… called me and asked me to… hang out. I know he usually does, but it was the way he said it. He told me… 'Kazuha would you like to go out?' Usually he just tells me, 'Let's hang out,' that's all. So I wore my favorite shirt, thinking that he finally asked me to a date." She frowned after saying that. "But boy… I was wrong."

"Don't say that Kazuha! Heiji must have just been shocked upon seeing Shinichi and I. I mean, maybe he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend," Ran explained to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah. He might have just gotten scared when he saw other people," Aoko helped Ran out.

Ran then realized something. What she just said to Kazuha made sense about her and Shinichi. "And besides…" she diffidently started. "Shinichi… asked me to be his… girlfriend that day. But he… completely forgot that it was supposed to be our first real actual… date when he saw Heiji. He must have been nervous. I admit, I was mad at first, but I understand it now. It was really awkward that we weren't best friends anymore but girlfriend and boyfriend. Maybe Shinichi didn't know what else to do."

"Aww… thanks guys. Thanks for making me feel better. And don't worry about Shinichi, Ran. He loves you so much," she said, smiling. "Come on, let's buy you two some clothes."

_**End of Flashback**_

Heiji observed Kazuha while she was having her flashback. "Kazuha, are you okay? We lost you for a second there."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just… remembered something," she said with a faint smile.

Ran pulled Kazuha. "Don't worry about him vomiting on you. He didn't mean it," she whispered. "Let's just get you cleaned up," she said in normal volume.

"But Kaito's still inside," Aoko explained.

"And I still need to go in the bathroom!" Hakuba exclaimed, still not feeling well.

Kaito then came out after Hakuba had said so.

"I'm next!" Hakuba said running inside.

"I'll help you!" Conchatina told him and went inside with him.

Soon after, they heard Hakuba's screaming, not gagging. It was obvious that the gay nurse was giving him a very hard time inside. They all just sweat dropped.

"So… what happened to you Kazuha? Heiji vomited on you?" Kaito asked as he pointed to Kazuha's dirty shirt.

"I wouldn't have done so if you didn't cut the line!" Heiji scolded Kaito.

"I really needed to go in. I-"

"What makes you think that I didn't?"

"Okay, break it up, break it up!" Shinichi said as he went in between the two. "We're still pretty injured. Why don't we just rest?"

They found Shinichi's suggestion to be the right thing to do and the guys just went back to their beds and the girls kept them company. All of a sudden, Conchatina went back to the room, crying. Hakuba followed her… err… him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Hakuba apologized.

"No, you did! Why would you tell me that?" he said as he continued, crying.

"Wait, what he tell you?" Heiji asked.

"He… he said why should a fatso man help him?!" he explained and still cried.

"Face to face? Woah, that's pretty harsh, Hakuba. See, I told you he was a jerk," Kaito told Aoko.

Aoko just ignored Kaito's comment.

"Anyway, don't worry, and don't cry. Hakuba's a liar. He didn't mean that," Shinichi explained as he took Kaito's side.

Conchatina wiped his tears. He became happy of what Kaito, Heiji and Shinichi said. It showed that they cared about him. He then suddenly had a crush on the three of them, while forgetting about his admiration to Hakuba.

"Anyway, you guys should rest," Ran said, standing from her chair. "Wait for a while Shinichi. I'll help Kazuha clean herself up then I'll call on dad and tell him that I'll be getting home late."

Shinichi lied on his bed. "Sure. But come back okay? We really have to talk, Ran."

"Okay," Ran said as she understood what Shinichi said and went out of the room. Kazuha just followed without saying a thing to Heiji. She was still pretty flustered of remembering what Aoko and Ran had told her. As soon as they got out, Conchatina clung himself to Shinichi.

"Hey there cutie!" he greeted, hugging him.

Shinichi dropped a sweat. "Hi. Uh… my girlfriend will come back you know?"

"Well, she doesn't have to find anything out," he said seductively.

Everybody in the room just felt awkward with the whole situation, especially Shinichi.

---

Ran had finally come back in a span o five minutes and saw what Conchatina was doing to Shinichi. Kazuha would follow since she called her parents, telling them that she too would be late. "Shinichi! What are you doing!!!" she angrily said as she stomped her feet on the ground.

Shinichi got frightened. "He started it!!! Don't be mad at me! You know I love you!"

"But Shinichi, I-" the gay started but was cut off.

"No, stop it Conchatina!!" Shinichi told the gay nurse then directed to Ran, "Ran, how could I like a gay person, especially since I've asked you to be my girlfriend already? I'm sorry about today, okay? Ran… I-"

"Don't worry, we're even now. You hurt my feelings and I hurt you physically. But never do that again or you'll know what will happen," Ran threatened with a mean look in her eyes.

The gay got sad. "Fine, if you love her, I'll go find somebody else," she said with crossed arms.

Shinichi just nodded in terror.

Conchatina wanted to find somebody else. She first looked at Heiji who was left by Kazuha. He smiled at him and then did the same to what he did to Shinichi. He hugged him and clung himself to him.

Everybody again found it awkward. Heiji couldn't do anything about it.

"Uh… please, don't," he said while waving his hands to and fro.

"Why not? Do you have a girlfriend too?"

"Uh… I'm gonna have one," Heiji answered with a sweat drop.

Everybody looked at him. They then knew he was soon going to ask Kazuha to be his girlfriend soon. Aoko and Ran were right of Heiji's actions.

But the gay misunderstood Heiji's statement. "Oh, are you asking me to be your girl?! Of course I accept!" he asked, pressing his fake boobs into his chest

Everybody laughed at him. They didn't expect Conchatina to say such thing.

Kazuha got back to see Heiji and Conchatina in such an awkward state. Of course she got furious and jealous. "What's friggin' going on!? Heiji! What is he doing!?"

Heiji didn't know what to do. "No, no, Kazuha! It's not what it looks like! Ahou! Don't think such thing!" he screamed, blushing of total embarrassment.

"What am I supposed to think? That he's not pushing his fake boobs into your chest!?"

"Well, that is what he's doing but… I don't like it!" Heiji said as he meant to push Conchatina but instead, accidentally held his fake boobs.

"Oh! Heiji! I didn't know you wanted this," Conchatina said as he held his fake boobs while Heiji was still holding it too.

Kazuha just got angry and slapped Heiji hard on the face. It left a really red hand mark.

Heiji got mad. He was already injured by Kazuha, she just had to slap him and bring him some pain again. "Why'd you do that ahou?! I didn't want to hold it! It's not even real!"

"But you still held it!"

"Jeesh woman! What do you want me to do so that you won't think I'm a perv that likes gay nurses!? Do you want me to kiss you, is that it?" he carelessly stated.

Kazuha stopped and blushed so much. Heiji blushed as well upon hearing what he just said. The others just smirked on the joy of seeing the two of them in such an awkward situation.

"Uh…" Kazuha started to say. "You don't have to… kiss me. Just show me… you're a man," she hesitantly continued.

Heiji made a deep breath. "Fine. I was planning to do this before, but Kudo-kun just happened to show up and ruin everything," he said as he looked at Shinichi.

They all were perplexed. They didn't know what Heiji was about to do. Though, they knew that something good was about to happen. They all just looked at Heiji, including Kazuha.

"So… do it already!" Kazuha told him out of impatience.

First, Heiji kissed her quickly but passionately. Kazuha was plain speechless. The gay became sad. Everybody else became happy for them. Especially when Heiji stared at Kazuha in full emotion and said to her, "Will you be my girlfriend Kazuha?"

Kazuha was awestruck to what just happened. She didn't know how to react. She couldn't say a word. But her emotion changed from angry to happy. She smiled and said to Heiji, "Uh… I thought you'd never ask me. Of course, yes!" She afterwards hugged him.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Ran told Shinichi. "Now Kaito and Aoko are the only couple that's not officially together," she said as she smirked at Kaito and Aoko.

The two didn't hear what Ran just said but Aoko realized that she hadn't called at home to say that she'll be home late. "Oh! I suddenly remember something! Wait here guys. I'll call my dad," she said as she left the room.

Conchatina again was still lonely. He was already denied by Hakuba, Shinichi and Heiji. All that was left was Kaito. So of course, Kaito, the clueless, was his next victim.

Everybody did the same thing as before. They all sweat dropped. Kaito just felt really weird in the situation and the gay was just clingy.

"So, what's your name hunky?" he asked as he caressed Kaito's face.

Kaito didn't like the feeling of a gay touching him. He found it really disturbing. "Uh… I'm Kaito… and you are?"

"Conchatina."

"Listen, Conchatina. I don't really feel comfortable with-"

"What's wrong? Is the pillow to hard? I'll fluff it for you," Conchatina said as he reached for Kaito's pillow and fluffed it. Though, after that, he kept holding Kaito in very awkward places, and made him hold him in awkward places.

Kaito couldn't do a thing. He was too terrified to say anything. Soon after that, Aoko came back and saw what Kaito and Conchatina were doing. There was an ultimate déjà vu in the air.

"Kaito!? You too!? I left you because I trusted you! And do this on my birthday!? I know you're popular with the girls, and I guess that includes gay nurses, but can't you stop flirting with other girls in front of me! Even only for this day?" Aoko expressively said.

"Aoko, I'm sorry of doing that, but she forced me! And I never flirt with other girls! You of all people should know that. They flirt with me! You just always catch me on a wrong time. I can't blame that too much girls… and err… gays like me," Kaito explained.

Conchatina then saw Kaito as too egotistical since he mentioned about the girls that he thought liked him. He stepped away from him. Though what Kaito said was true. Either he was Kaitou Kid or Kaito Kuroba, a lot of girls still longed for him. "You know what, Aoko? Never mind him. Find a better guy. He's too much of a jerk," Conchatina said and finally left the room. Everybody just laughed at Kaito.

"Okay, we could only throw of Conchatina by our own girls and you throw her off by being egotistical! I never knew how big your head is, Kaito!" Shinichi said, laughing with tears.

"Yeah, what an act!" Heiji commented as he found it hard to breathe.

"Fine! Laugh at me! I don't care. But it is true about the girls! It really isn't my fault, Aoko!" Kaito explained.

Aoko shrugged and just decided to look for a mop. Fortunately for her, there was one in the room. Unfortunately for Kaito, as usual, when Aoko has a mop, she uses it to torture him.

"You jerk!!!" she said, hitting him more and more.

"Please stop! I'm still unwell!"

Aoko stopped as told. "Fine. But if you get out of here and do something bad or stupid to me, like flip my skirt for the 573rd time, no excuses."

"You count the number of times I flip your skirt?" Kaito asked, smirking.

Aoko blushed. "What's wrong of doing so?! That way, I can know how much you owe me."

"Hey, speaking when Kaito gets out of here, when can the boys get out of the hospital?" Ran asked, out of the blue. Kaito and Aoko's fighting stopped because of this. Thank God.

"I think it's up to us, guys," Hakuba said to them.

"Well, I want to leave tomorrow," Heiji answered directly.

"Then tomorrow it is!" Kazuha told him. "We'll pick you guys up on ten in the morning. Which tells me, it's ten in the evening in my watch already. It's already too late. Our parents must be sick of worry," she continued.

"Yeah, we better go. Kazuha, Aoko, you guys can sleep at my place. It's just close here. I'll talk to your parents on the phone. Besides, that way, you won't have to go back all the way to Osaka, Kazuha. And Aoko, your house is a little bit far, isn't it? I mean, Ekoda high school must be near it, and that's too far from here," Ran said to her two girl friends.

"Okay. We'll just call them when we arrive at your house. Bye guys, bye Heiji," Kazuha said then kissed her new boyfriend with a smile. Heiji kissed back with a smile, all happy.

"Come back okay? Promise, ahou?" he asked.

"I promise, I promise, ahou. And don't call me ahou anymore! I'm your girlfriend!"

"It's a habit that's hard to break. Maybe that could be our pet name for each other?"

"Let me think about it and get back to you tomorrow," Kazuha said, giving a silly look to Heiji.

Simultaneously, Ran bid her goodbyes to Shinichi.

"Bye Shinichi," Ran said then kissed Shinichi on the lips. She was about to part with him until Shinichi pulled her.

"Ran, you know I'm sorry about today. We were supposed to have our first date. But don't worry, I'll give you the best date on the next," Shinichi apologized for what happened at the food stand.

"It's okay. I understand. You seldom see Heiji anyway. And he's like your best friend."

"What!? We are not best friends!" Heiji and Shinichi said in unison. Such an irony, isn't it? They say they aren't best friends but act and think similarly that they do look like best friends.

Everybody just snickered. Afterwards, Ran kissed Shinichi on the lips again and was ready to leave.

Aoko was the only one who didn't bid her goodbyes. She was still a little bit angry with Kaito so she said her farewells to Hakuba first. "You take care Hakuba, huh? No more slipping at bananas?"

"I promise. Now come here. Thanks for today," he said and offered a hug. Aoko accepted it and Kaito got jealous. Why wouldn't he? Aoko just hugged the person Kaito knew was his rival for her and was the one who wanted him captured as Kaitou Kid.

Afterwards, Aoko and Kaito just stared at each other. Kaito finally initiated the conversation. "Listen, Aoko… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for the stuff toy, sorry for being such a jerk and sorry for ruining your birthday. Don't be angry with me. I'm still you best friend."

"I know. And that'll never change," Aoko told him impassively.

"Come here," Kaito said and decided to hug Aoko. Then he kissed her cheek. Aoko was shocked, but she didn't get angry nor mind what Kaito did. She even got happy, as interpreted by her big smiling face.

"Dude, copying me now?" Hakuba told Kaito. "Really, sink that low, huh, Kuroba?"

Kaito just looked at him badly. He didn't say a word but his look said everything. Hakuba just let it go by breaking his eye contact with Kaito. "Well, see you tomorrow," Kaito turned to his best friend.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Aoko said, smiling.

---

The three girls headed their way home. The boys were just left there all alone until…

Conchatina came in with his other gay friends. They spent the whole night with the guys, doing weird stuff to them. It was pure torture. The girls weren't even there to help them. The guys tried to drive the gays away by saying that they like someone else, but the gays wouldn't let them. The guys didn't even get to sleep because of them.

_**The Next Day**_

The girls went there at ten in the morning. By the time they got to the room, the gay nurses were gone.

They entered it with smiles, expecting the guys to be ready, but they absolutely weren't. They just sat there, like shocked of something. Perhaps maybe the 'show' the gay nurses had made for them were too much.

"You guys, we're here. Let's go home," Kazuha told them to get their attention.

They suddenly snapped from discomfited world and came back to earth. "Uh… okay."

The girls just fixed them up and after a few minutes, they were all out of the hospital. All of them were relieved.

"That was some night. I'm never returning to that place. Who knew that those gay nurses would strip for us! We really didn't have to see what we already have," Heiji whispered to Shinichi, Kaito and Hakuba. "Though, don't tell any of them what happened. They'll kill us. Kazuha will scream at me a lot and even have the idea I enjoyed it. Hell no! Anyway, that means you Hakuba."

"What makes you think, I'll be the only one to rat us out?" Hakuba asked.

Kaito butted in. "Because, it's just your style, Saguru."

Hakuba rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I won't. Well, I'll see you guys, okay? I have to look for my eagle, Watson now. He's been missing for days, that's why I got at that wretched food stand and slipped there," Hakuba said and left. They all just waved their hands goodbye.

---

"So… Ran, you want our perfect date today?" Shinichi asked as he put his had on her shoulder.

"I would love to, Shinichi. But… uh… I promised the girls an all girls day out today," she reasoned out.

Heiji thought of something. "Wait, Kazuha, we're not going back to Osaka yet?"

"I'm sorry, ahou, but why don't you guys have your own guys' day out. We could meet at Ran's house by sundown," Kazuha explained.

Heiji just nodded.

Kaito was a bit quiet. But he suddenly thought of something. He just decided to say something to cover it up. "Sure, that's an idea," Kaito said to them and pulled Heiji and Shinichi away. Soon, the three of them ran away. The girls just wondered but decided to let it pass. They then went shopping first.

---

"Kaito, why did you make us run like that?!" Heiji asked all tired.

"Yeah, we just got out of the hospital," Shinichi explained, still catching his breath.

"Guys, seeing you have a girlfriend already made me decide to ask… uhmm…"

"Aoko?" Shinichi and Heiji said in unison, smirking.

"Uh… yeah, her. I want to ask her to… be my girlfriend. But I don't know how! Help me out!"

"Uh, no idea. I just burst it out. Completely not planned, but it worked," Heiji explained.

"You know what? I can help. I prepared asking Ran for a whole week, but we can do this in a day," Shinichi told Kaito in assurance. "This, my friends will be a long day though…" he continued then directed them to the city. They were up for some day.

_**A/N: So the sequel will be about the guys spying on the girls and Kaito asking Aoko to be his girlfriend. Anyway, hope you guys like it! If you haven't read the first part of the trilogy, please read Break The Ice! It's in my profile page! R&R to both fics okay:D **_


End file.
